


In This Together

by dinomolly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Dinners, Lesbian Ginny, Secret Relationship, bisexual hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomolly/pseuds/dinomolly
Summary: Hermione wasn't exactly ready for this, like how do you just go to the people you consider your other family and say "hi, I'm dating your daughter"





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first fic on this account yay, this isn't my first fic but still, enjoy my loves!

Hermione was pacing the bedroom, going to one end to the other, she wasn't sure when she started doing it, all she knew was that she had been doing it for at least an hour.

She was waiting for a beautiful red head to come home, her and Ginny had been dating for about 2 years now, and they fell in love pretty quickly too, seeing her almost every day at hogwarts probably didn't help much.

But she wasn't ready for what Ginny had asked her to do just the other night, tell her parents about them! was she mad? Really surely that was something Hermione never thought about.

She never thought about telling the other Weasley's about their relationship, she was pretty sure they knew Ginny liked girls, seeing as though she dated Katie Bell in the 5th year.

But telling the whole family, the family that Hermione consider her other family, the family that she could always go to, what if they don't like our relationship? What if their disappointed in Ginny? Oh god no! Hermione's head was all over the place.

But when she finally heard the door to the apartment open, all thoughts left her head, she ran to the living room, running to Ginny and giving the girl a warm hug.

"Oi, love, is something wrong?" Ginny questioned, knowing her girlfriend all to well, she understood when Hermione was upset.

Hermione pulled back, with a small smile on her face. "Nothing, just happy that you're back, I missed you a bit actually" she sounded embarrassed.

Ginny pecked her on the lips and started to talk again. "Are you sure? This isn't about last night is it? Because you already know my answer is no, we are going to tell my parents about us" she said, as she was taking off some of her quidditch gear.

"But you know how I feel about this, what if they hate me after I tell them? what if they hate both of us after I tell them?" Hermione said, with sad eyes, almost as if she was about to start crying and never stop.

"What is all this I about, we are together, we are going to tell them, don't carry so much on your shoulders, we are in this together, and tomorrow we're gonna go to dinner together hand in hand, and tell everyone about how much we love each other" Ginny hoped that had made it better.

After a bit of not talking, Ginny pulled Hermione to her, kissing her softly, just warm lips against warm lips. "You know how much I love you, right?" She whispered against Hermione's lips.

Hermione nodded in response. "We should get to sleep, long day tomorrow" she whispered back.

_________________

All the weasley children were over, including their dates, Bill had brought Fleur of course, Ron with Susan, Percy with Penelope, George with Angelina, Charlie with Amelia, and of course Ginny with Hermione.

As they went up to the door, Ginny stopped them. "Are you sure you want to go in there? Because if this makes you uncomfortable, we can go, I know what I said before, but I don't want you to be unhappy" she said, with a smile.

Hermione didn't respond, she just knocked at the door, receiving a bright smile from Ginny. 

George was the one who answered the door, with a loud but soft. "yes?" After seeing his sister on the other side he said. "Oh sis there you are, we weren't sure when you were coming, mums almost done with dinner. And, Hermione?" Finally seeing the brown haired girl.

"Yes Hermione" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand, and intertwining their fingers.

"Oh" George said, he did seem surprised. "Wow good job sis" he laughed a bit and gave Ginny a high five, than gave Hermione a warm hug. "Welcome to the family" 

Walking into the house, George spoke up. "Hey, hey, listen up! Good now that I have your attention, can we all welcome the newest member of the family, Hermione Granger!" He moved out of their way so everyone could see the too girls side by side, and hand in hand.

"Congratulations Gin" Percy said. Moving over to them. "I'm happy you found someone as sweet and smart as Hermione" giving them both a hug.

After everyone had congratulated them, including Mr. And Mrs weasley, they started to eat, the night was not what Hermione had thought it was gonna be, and she was so happy when her and Ginny had gone home that night, having had one of the best nights of her life, with the woman she loved most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Amelia is a original character, because I wasn't sure who to put Charlie with, I just needed someone for this fic, even though I headcanon him as asexual.
> 
> Feedback is love, so make sure to comment some love?


End file.
